Visite au Douzième
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: La paix après la guerre, Aphrodite plante ses roses... et reçoit de la visite: Shun et son ravissant parapluie à poussins, Deathmask et Shura, les deux amants impossibles qui sont venus accompagnés de leur bonne humeur naturelle. L'après-midi promet d'être rayonnante malgré la pluie qui s'abat sur le Sanctuaire en paix. [j'y pige que dalle aux ratings o/]


**Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'écrire sur Saint Seiya...! ****Eh bien, maintenant c'est fait, je peux mourir sereine ! ****

**Bien que j'apprécie ENORMEMENT de personnages, j'ai décidé de me baser principalement sur la faune marine /PAF/ et Shun qui me fait trop craquer. **

**Ici: Aphrodite, Shun, Shura et Deathmask/Angelo (ou, je fais comme tout le monde :P)**

**Pour situer tout ça, comme de coutume, ça se passe après la saga d'Hadès. Après tout le tintamarre, bizarrement, mystérieusement, étonnamment [...] les Chevaliers d'Or ont été ressuscités, une paix a été signée au cas ou et patati et patatra, youpi hourra ! /BUS/ **

**Nous retrouvons donc Aphrodite chez lui par une après midi pluvieuse en train de retravailler les escaliers de Shion. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et je vous retrouve en bas de page pour quelques mots HS o/**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Par une moche journée pluvieuse, sous un ciel grisâtre peu artistique malgré les aspects variés des nuages, Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons – élu 16 années de suite Plus Beau Chevalier d'Athéna – s'occupait joyeusement de son jardin de roses sans même se soucier de la pluie qui trempait ses cheveux et sa peau sous son armure. Lorsqu'il travaillait de la sorte, peu lui importait d'être Sali ou trempé. Il était peut-être métrosexuel, mais il était avant tout un guerrier d'Athéna donc il lui fallait faire parfois des sacrifices… Et puis, le Chevalier se sentait fier, la tâche qu'il effectuait lui était exclusive. Il était bien le seul à pouvoir replanter ses fameuses roses autour des escaliers menant au temple du Grand Pope.<p>

C'était Shion qui le lui avait demandé. Non seulement ça faisait joli mais, en plus, ça dissuadait quiconque d'aller l'importuner pour des idioties. Pratique lorsqu'on en avait marre de recevoir n'importe qui, à n'importe qu'elle heure, pour n'importe quelle raison.

C'était… une épreuve en fait.

N'importe quel Chevalier devrait donc avoir une bonne motivation pour se décider à traverser un champ de roses démoniaques. Parfois, l'ancien Bélier avait des idées machiavéliques… Aphrodite s'en fichait, lui, il traverserait à sa guise s'il avait besoin de voir le pope. Mais il devait avouer que son petit côté sadique refoulé allait apprécier regarder les courageux qui voudraient grimper. Pour l'occasion, il se préparerait un bol de pop-corn et inviterait très certainement ses camarades de la dixième et de la quatrième maison. Ça ferait un joli spectacle à regarder dans la convivialité... à condition que les candidats n'éclatent pas ses bébés délicieusement odorants à grand coup de Météores de Pégase, bien sûr.

Aphrodite laissa une paire de graines glisser dans le petit trou terreux qu'il venait de creuser et le recouvrit avec des gestes soigneux, comme bien souvent. La sensation de ses cheveux collés sur sa peau l'agaçait, mais il avait encore du travail. Un petit soupire se glissa hors de ses lèvres roses alors qu'il essuyait d'un revers de bras boueux son front trempé… avant de remarquer que la pluie semblait l'éviter.

Curieux, il releva la tête et remarqua alors la présence d'un joli parapluie tenu au-dessus de lui. Il sourit avec douceur en devinant son mystérieux bienfaiteur.

–« Shaka t'a enfin libéré ou bien t'es-tu enfuis de son temple ? » le taquina-t-il gentiment en se redressant, le regard dirigé sur la surface qu'il lui restait à planter.

Derrière lui, le jeune homme rit à l'image mentale du Chevalier de la Vierge le poursuivant et secoua la tête.

–« Il trouve que j'ai fait de gros progrès alors il me laisse le reste de la journée de libre. », admit-il.

–« C'est une bonne chose. »

–« Tu devrais te couvrir, tu pourrais tomber malade… », le prévint gentiment son vis-à-vis, avisant la peau trempée de l'Or.

A nouveau, le maître des lieux sourit et, cette fois, il se retourna pour faire face au jeune Andromède qui l'observait d'un air soucieux sous son grand parapluie à poussins rouges et jaunes – un cadeau de son frère sans doute… à moins que ça ne soit de Saori… ?

–« C'est adorable de ta part de te soucier de ma santé, Shuny. Mais il faut absolument que je finisse cette tâche aujourd'hui. Ce cher Shion aimerait vraiment devenir inaccessible rapidement, je crois que certains d'entre nous le désespèrent. »

Son cadet fixa à son tour la terre humide ainsi que les escaliers et eut un petit sourire.

–« Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière ? »

–« Allons, je ne vais pas faire travailler mes invités, Shun. Ce serait bien mal me connaître… ! »

–« Mais c'est moi qui le demande… », fit-il remarquer. « Et puis je me suis invité tout seul alors… »

Et le séduisant Poisson se senti fondre devant cette moue adorable de petit garçon implorant qu'il adorait. Son petit ami était parfois bien trop mignon pour son bien-être.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux Chevaliers androgynes se retrouvèrent à planter ensemble les graines démoniaques, se couvrant de pluie et de terre au fil des plantations. Par mesure de sécurité, Shun avait enfilé un masque à allergie puisque des effluves empoisonnés s'échappaient des graines. Ça aurait été problématique qu'il se retrouve privé de ses sens comme le fut Seiya lors de son premier passage.

La pluie ne cessa pas de tomber – au contraire, elle semblait se faire plus abondante et, au bout d'un long moment qui leur sembla être des heures, les deux hommes parvinrent à finir la moitié du travail.

Toutefois, conscient que le Bronze revenait d'un long et éprouvant entrainement passé auprès du Chevalier de la Vierge, Aphrodite décida que son cadet méritait bien une pause. Il avait beau être à croquer ainsi couvert de boue et la mine concentrée, il ne voulait certainement pas le voir tomber de fatigue par sa faute.

–« Tu devrais aller t'allonger, mon petit Shun. Tu l'as amplement mérité je t'assure. Dors un peu, ça te fera du bien, je vais finir le travail. », lui assura-t-il avec une expression reconnaissante.

L'interpellé lui offrit un sourire épuisé malgré lui.

–« Merci, Aphrodite. »

–« C'est moi qui te remercie voyons. Allez, file te reposer. »

Lui adressant un nouveau sourire timide, le jeune Chevalier de Bronze finit par obéir à l'Or et retourna dans la maison de ce dernier. Il fit glisser le masque protecteur pour libérer son visage, s'autorisa à prendre une douche, prit le temps de mettre des vêtements propres et secs et finit par se laisser choir sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé pourpre et soyeux du salon exténué de cette journée pourtant non terminée.

De son côté, après avoir suivi du regard son jeune invité, Aphrodite avait repris son dur labeur sur ses précieuses roses mortelles. Etant un habitué de ce travail –qui n'en était pas un de son point de vue- il ne vit pas l'heure passer alors qu'il achevait sa tâche et finit par s'en retourner au sec à son tour avec un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres aussi roses que ses fleurs… et terreuses aussi. Il grimaça au goût boueux dans sa bouche. Une douche s'imposait.

Il prit donc le temps de passer sous une bonne douche chaude à son tour enfilant ensuite une tenue sobre mais confortable composée d'un long pull chaud de couleur pourpre au large col en V ainsi que d'un pantalon de toile clair et gagna le salon où il constata du sommeil d'Andromède.

Avec une moue attendrie devant une telle expression d'innocence et de pureté, le Chevalier d'Or s'empara d'un drap polaire sombre et se glissa derrière le canapé pour recouvrir au mieux le corps de son cadet. Il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier n'attrape un coup de froid. Et puis, c'était une excuse supplémentaire pour l'observer à loisirs. Qu'il aimait lorsque celui-ci décidait de venir passer son temps libre chez lui.

Aphrodite caressa du bout des doigts la joue claire, l'expression attendrie. Qu'il aimerait lui rendre ses douces attentions sans que le passé ne vienne le hanter encore… Shun avait accepté de l'attendre. Il avait accepté de le laisser s'accoutumer au passé… Parfois, il se demandait s'il le méritait. Après tout, ce dernier valait beaucoup mieux que lui. Sur tous les plans.

Aphrodite déposa un baiser fugace sur le front encore humide de son cher et tendre.

–« Yo, la poiscaille ! »

–« Salut, Aph' », enchaîna une seconde voix enjouée.

Interruption. L'interpellé sursauta, et se détourna à contrecœur de son bel endormi pour observer les nouveaux venus qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'essuyer les pieds en entrant – ah les bonnes vieilles habitudes...

–« Oh, Shushu', Deathy, qu'elle délicieuse surprise ! » S'exclama toutefois le maître des lieux avec ravissement.

Le Cancer avisa la fleur coincée entre les doigts de l'androgyne et eut une expression faussement nasillarde, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé et uniquement caché par un t-shirt simple de couleur sombre légèrement humide. Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence d'enlever leurs armures trempées. Ca faisait ça de moins à nettoyer.

–« Eh bah ? Encore à jouer avec tes horreurs puantes ? »

–« Shhh ! Ne va pas réveiller mon petit bronze avec ta grosse voix bourrue, Angelo ! Et ne confonds pas mes délicates roses parfumés avec tes vieux masques pourris, veux-tu ! »

–« Réveiller… ? » Répéta un Shura intrigué avant de regarder par-dessus le sofa. « Oh… Shaka n'est pas censé l'héberger ? »

–« Si. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, notre Vierge adorée lui a laissée son après-midi. Shuny est donc gentiment venu se proposer pour m'aider à planter mes roses pour le Grand Pope. Et puis je ne vais certainement pas lui refuser l'accès à ma maison ! »

Le maître des lieux sourit devant leur mine surprise et ses pupilles s'en retournèrent sur le Bronze.

–« Franchement… n'est-il pas adorable mon petit endormi ? On croirait un ange tombé du ciel. Si mignon… On en mangerait ! »

–« Le pauvre… S'il savait comment tu le reluques quand il dort… »

–« Je te rassure : je ne le fais pas uniquement quand il dort ! » S'amusa sans honte un Aphrodite souriant.

Avec ses deux amis, impossible de mentir – ou presque. Et puis il aimait être avec eux. Il pouvait être naturel, parler de ce qui l'intéressait, plaisanter, les charrier… quoi de mieux ? C'était apaisant d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui se lâcher. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses… Il aimerait également leur parler bien davantage du jeune homme présent mais, curieusement, il n'en trouvait ni le courage, ni la réelle envie.

C'était… son petit secret. Son petit secret mais aussi son fardeau personnel.

–« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? En fait, il aurait été moins en danger dans ta maison Angelo. »

–« C'est malin tien. Jaloux mon Shushu' ? »

–« Arrête avec ce surnom, _la truite_. »

–« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, _biquette_. »

–« Tu ne réponds pas à la mienne, _morue_. »

Alors que les deux zigotos continuaient à se provoquer à l'aide de surnoms de plus en plus minables/ridicules, Deathmask, lui, prenait ses aises, posant nonchalamment une fesse sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Il bâilla d'ennuie l'espace d'une seconde, regretta de ne pas avoir de feutre pour colorier gentiment la jolie frimousse de l'endormi derrière lui, puis, à l'entente des noms variés, il prit un air profondément songeur.

–« Un Crabe, un Thon et une Chèvre-poiscaille… On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. On fait une jolie salade de fruits de mer, les gars. »

–« Tais-toi donc Craby-chéri », asséna le Poisson en lui donnant une tape sur le torse. « Allez, vous boirez bien un coup en ma compagnie ? »

–« Non, en fait la chèvre et moi on est juste venu pour mater la déco. Et le gamin dormir par la même occasion. »

–« Angy' ! »

–« Il te taquine Aph'. Pour ma part, je ne dirais pas non à un thé, je te prie. »

–« Un café pour moi, merci. »

–« Le mérites-tu au moins ? », demanda un Poisson suspicieux à son collègue du quatrième.

–« Je serai sage, promis ! » railla moqueusement ce dernier. « Je le jure sur la tête de Georges ! »

–« Georges ? Qui est-ce ? »

–« Le troisième visage sur la droite du mur ouest de mon temple. »

–« Crétin. »

–« Merci. »

Et les trois hommes allèrent s'attabler à la cuisine juste à côté afin de laisser le Chevalier d'Andromède se reposer paisiblement et Aphrodite ne tarda pas à servir leur boisson à ses deux plus chers amis.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours autant sur le Sanctuaire silencieux et c'est sous cette vision que le Capricorne s'autorisa un soupir las, se détournant de la fenêtre.

–« Pff… Quel temps pourri. Ça donne envie de ne rien faire. »

–« Tu ne fais déjà pas grand-chose à la base, ça ne doit pas te changer », ricana aimablement son cher et tendre.

–« Connard. »

–« Moi aussi je t'aime », railla le Cancer avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles et du grand sourire de son amant. « Ouais, non, oublie ça en fait. »

–« Hmm, pas envie. Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure… »

Le ton mielleux lui détourner la tête et il ajouta avec une mauvaise foi factice qui ne trompait pas :

–« Ca ne compte pas, j'étais drogué. »

–« Ah oui ? Et avec quoi, je te prie ? »

Cette fois, un rictus franchement joueur – et lubrique - apparut sur le visage du Cancer, ce souvenir le faisant encore délicieusement frissonner de plaisir. Ses pupilles bleues rencontrèrent celles du Capricorne alors qu'il lui susurrait malicieusement :

–« Ca, ça restera notre secret, tu veux ? »

Les deux se dévoraient désormais du regard… sous celui captivé d'Aphrodite qui, le visage dans ses mains, avait adopté un air bien trop rêveur pour être sincère.

–« Aaw, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux. Je vais finir par être jaloux. »

Soupir amusé de la part de Shura qui se réintéressa à sa tasse; Grognement irrité d'Angelo, frustré d'être coupé par sa poiscaille d'ami.

–« La ferme la morue, je ne suis pas mignon, ni cute, ni kawai, ni une de ces conneries de nana. »

–« Tu es juste un indécrottable macho quoi… », soupira la morue en question, croisant les bras avec déception.

Et Shura d'ajouter aimablement :

–« Doublé d'un sadique malpoli pervers associable. Tu es le romantisme incarné, mon cœur. »

Le quatrième gardien leva galamment son majeur en direction de son amant du dixième. Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'aimaient pas se charrier. Mais les voir s'échanger ce genre d'attentions ne cessait de faire rire le maître des lieux.

Des fois, quand il s'ennuyait ferme chez lui, le Poisson se parait de sucreries diverses – parfois de pop-corn lorsqu'il en avait- et allait se poster à la fenêtre du dixième temple pour suivre les moqueries affectives de ces deux-là sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Bon, de temps en temps, il avait également le droit à un certain spectacle sensuel mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il n'allait plus jusqu'au quatrième pour ça : Les masques, traitres qu'ils étaient, caftaient sa présence au Cancer ! La dernière fois il lui avait fallu courir très vite et très loin pour échapper sous la face moqueuse du Cancer à un Shura furax et très jaloux – pas touche à son amant, pas même avec les yeux !

–« Vos mots d'amour me surprendront toujours. Mais, au moins on a la preuve qu'Angelo va bien : il nous fait toujours autant chier. »

–« C'était toute la journée comme ça. », fit mine de soupirer le brun. « A croire qu'il doit même faire chier le soleil. C'est sa bonne humeur qui nous fait crouler sous la pluie ».

–« Tu dois avoir mis la main sur un truc là, ce n'est pas bête du tout. Angy' nous porte la poisse en fait. Je me demande encore comment tu peux tenir avec un crabe aussi pinçant… »

–« Je ne te cacherai pas que je me pose la question aussi parfois. »

Un nouveau grognement coupa à nouveau la conversation. Tapant ses doigts impatiemment sur la table dans des petits bruits énervants, leur sujet de conversation s'agaçait.

–« Eh, vous seriez gentils de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, merci », grinça le visé avec irritation.

Un ricanement léger échappa à Shura qui se pencha sur son amant pour dévorer amoureusement sa gorge de baisers en guise d'excuse. Le Cancer fit d'abord comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, essayant de se dégager pour fusiller son assaillant de ses pupilles tonnantes. Mais, tout compte fait, il finit bien vite par abandonner l'idée. Tirant finalement sur la crinière sombre du dixième Chevalier d'Or, il put ainsi lui dérober un baiser fugace mais brusque, saupoudré de gémissements étouffés.

Loin de s'embarrasser d'une telle scène, Aphrodite touilla tranquillement son reste de thé, prenant ensuite la tasse en main sans pour autant en boire une gorgée, la mine pensive.

–« Allons, comme si tu te souciais de ce qui se dit… Et puis ne prends pas la mouche, je suis sûr que tu adorerais savoir ce que je peux dire sur toi… »

–« Ca va, je me passerai de commentaires. Je préfère la pratique si tu vois ce que je veux dire », termina-t-il en se pourléchant sensuellement les lèvres de façon aguicheuse.

Provocation à laquelle le poisson répondit volontiers.

–« Miam, serait-ce une proposition ? » fit-il en retour avec un clin d'œil complice.

–« Ca va aller, oui ? » Finit par s'offusquer le troisième Or devant leur manège.

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant la jalousie difficilement masquée de son amant. Aphrodite, quant à lui, resta fidèle à lui-même.

–« Ne fais pas cette tête Shushu'. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te mate tout autant que lui ! » Lâcha-t-il sans vergogne sur le ton de l'évidence.

–« Aphro' ! »

Le Cancer roula des yeux avec amusement devant la scène, habitué à ces conversations, et son regard dévia sur une silhouette remuante sur le canapé du salon.

–« Tien, avec vos conneries vous avez réveillé la Belle aux Bois Dormant », fit-il simplement remarquer en pointant son doigt vers ladite princesse.

Aussitôt, ses deux camarades cessèrent leurs gentilles chamailleries pour porter leur attention sur ce qu'il venait de leur désigner.

Effectivement, Shun, appuyé sur ses coudes, semblait se réveiller doucement. Il bailla sans un bruit en ayant la décence de se couvrir poliment la bouche puis se redressa sur ses genoux, les cheveux désordonnés et le regard encore voilé de sommeil. Alors qu'il venait se frotter les yeux à la manière d'un chaton, un pan de son haut glissa de son épaule et deux Ors déglutirent devant une telle vision autant adorable que sensuelle. Aphrodite gloussa.

–« Messieurs, fermez-moi ces bouches de faune marine desséchée, je ne veux pas de bave sur mon sol », lâcha moqueusement le Poisson, désormais habitué à ce genre de spectacle.

Bien sûr, l'habitude ne le privait pas non plus de son appréciation. Tout comme les deux compères à ses côtés, son regard ne manquait rien du jeune bronze en plein réveil et il ne pouvait s'en détacher que difficilement. Comme à chaque fois.

Si lui était le Chevalier le plus beau d'Athéna, il était certain que Shun était celui le plus mignon. Nul doute d'ailleurs que ses deux acolytes de toujours l'accompagneraient dans son vote.

–« Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il est adorable tout plein mon petit Andromède ? » Reprit leur hôte en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de ravissement. « On dirait un chaton au réveil… »

Et il n'avait qu'une envie, aller prendre ledit chaton dans ses bras pour le bercer, le câliner, le dorloter, le chouchouter, l'embrasser… Shun était la tendresse même, la pureté mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'en apercevoir – ce qui accentuait toujours plus son degré de choupinesse aux yeux du Poisson. Il s'en voulait de se sentir incapable de profiter davantage de ces instants. Fichue conscience… !

–« Je comprends mieux pourquoi on te voit moins sortir de ton temple… »

–« Tu vois ! Ravi de constater notre avis commun, Deathy' ! »

–« Non mais vous vous écoutez… ? » Soupira un Shura blasé.

D'accord, il était habitué à voir ses deux camarades jouer aux voyeurs mais, tout de même, il s'agissait de Shun. Le Shun adorable qui avait servi de réceptacle à Hadès. Celui qui n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver ces amis. A ses yeux, c'était un gamin hautement respectable qui méritait d'être vu autrement qu'en morceau de viande appétissant… Enfin, il se doutait de l'humour des deux Ors mais, connaissant le Bronze un minimum, celui-ci se sentirait très certainement gêné d'être observé de la sorte.

Le petit silence qui suivit le satisfit l'espace d'un instant et, ravi, il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

–« Il a une chute de reins à damner un saint. »

Shura manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé sous la remarque du Poisson. La main d'Angelo lui tapota le dos, ce dernier se marrant comme un bossu à ses côtés. Aphrodite ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention alors qu'il continuait à tousser, marchant de sa démarche tranquille pour gagner l'encadrement de la porte, souriant à son invité.

Les deux Ors restés à table ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer que leur ami semblait bien différent lorsqu'il était question du jeune Andromède : à ses côtés, celui-ci avait l'air plus tendre et attentionné. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son histoire ? En tout cas, aux yeux du Cancer et du Capricorne, c'était comme si Aphrodite avait adopté Shun.

Quoi d'autre… ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient en sa compagnie, mais ce n'était pas non plus une chose trop courante. Y avait-il un début de relation entre eux ? Ou juste une simple complicité amenée avec le temps ? Après tout, ces deux-là faisaient une jolie paire agréable aux regards. Mais ils s'interrogeaient tout de même : depuis quand s'entendaient-ils aussi bien ?

–« La morue nous cache un truc. », souffla Deathmask à son compagnon sans perdre leur ami des yeux.

–« Dis-moi plutôt un truc que j'ignore », répondit celui-ci, lui aussi très attentif à leur hôte.

–« J'ai roulé une pelle à Shaka de la Vierge une fois. »*

–« Pardon ?! »

–« C'était un pari. Rien de sérieux, j'te jure. »

–« Heureusement tien ! »

Le Cancer eut un ricanement.

–« Jaloux ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun quitta sa chaise pour venir se pencher sur lui. Dans son regard brillait une lueur possessive et désireuse que son amant adorait voir. Sa main se glissa dans sa nuque qu'il attira vers lui pour ne laisser qu'une distance très minime entre eux, leur lèvre se touchant.

–« T'as pas idée ! », siffla-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité.

Et Deathmask de répondre furieusement au baiser. Il adorait également quand ce dernier se montrait ainsi entreprenant avec lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le couloir juste à quelques pas…

–« Shun, mon chou, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » proposa le Poisson, enthousiaste et serviable. « Je te prépare une tasse de thé comme tu les aimes ! »

Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça d'abord d'un signe de tête positif.

–« Si ma présence ne dérange pas, ce sera avec plaisir. Merci ! »

–« Voyons, si je te le propose, c'est que je serai heureux de te voir attablé avec nous. Allez, viens donc t'asseoir par ici », poursuivit-il en lui indiquant une place libre à la cuisine où les deux autres tentaient de faire comme si rien de spécial c'était passé – malgré leurs cheveux en bataille.

Shun obéit, remettant en place du mieux qu'il put ses mèches en pagaille – un peu comme Shura et Deathmask-, refit correctement le canapé avant de s'avancer vers la place désignée, alors que le maître des lieux allait préparer se tasse en fredonnant avec légèreté.

Remarquant la présence des deux autres Ors, le cadet s'inclina respectueusement devant ces derniers.

–« Bonjour Chevalier du Cancer, Chevalier du Capricorne ! »

–« Allons, appelle-les par leurs prénoms », le sermonna gentiment le Poisson en déposant une tasse fumante sur la table. « Shushu' et Angy' ne vont pas te manger. Et puis je n'aime pas les formalités dans ma maison. Ca brise la convivialité ! »

–« C'est ça. Et appelle-le Vieille Morue aussi, Aphrodite adooore qu'on l'appelle comme ça », se moqua Angelo en réponse à l'utilisation de ces surnoms idiots.

Shun se retint de rire en s'asseyant à leurs côtés tandis que le dénommé Morue claquait sa langue contre son palais d'un air réprobateur.

–« Range tes pinces et avale ton café, sale bête ! » gronda-t-il affectueusement. « Shuny, je t'ajoute du sucre ? »

–« Deux, s'il te plait. C'est gentil. Et désolé pour les formalités. »

–« Mais de rien. C'est gratuit pour toi ! Pas la peine de faire des manières avec nous ! »

Deathmask et Shura s'entre-regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

Aphrodite avait la réputation d'être très sociable, accueillant et tout le tralala, sans compter ses trophées de meilleur hôte du Sanctuaire – juste à côté de ceux de Plus Beau Chevalier d'Athéna -, pourtant, ses deux amis le trouvaient plutôt différent avec ce petit bronze comparé avec les autres. C'était de plus en plus flagrant. Et, intérieurement, ils décidèrent de mener leur enquête ça leur occuperait les méninges intelligemment.

Le Poisson aurait-il des vues sur l'apprenti de la Vierge ? Idée à creuser. Mais obtenir une réponse n'était pas évident : Aphrodite faisait mine de regarder tous les hommes du Sanctuaire. Aussi bien il leur parlait du délicieux fessiers de Mû que des superbes tablettes de chocolats d'Aldebaran... Ou encore de son fantasme des deux Geminis…

Bref, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et sur tout le monde.

Il leur faudrait faire preuve de vigilance s'ils ne voulaient pas se laisser leurrer par les fourberies de leur hôte. Ce dernier aimait masquer ses vrais ressentis derrière des faux-semblants et des commentaires variés sur toute la population du Sanctuaire, c'était une chose que ses deux camarades avaient su apprendre après de nombreuses années.

–« Et nous alors ? On paie nos tasses ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça après toutes ces années Aph' », plaisanta le Capricorne dans une fausse moue contrariée.

–« Voyons, Shushu', tu devrais savoir que les biquettes croisées avec mes cousins poissons et que les autres mollusques marins sont les bienvenus à ma table ! »

–« Qui est-ce que tu traites de mollusques, vieille morue ? »

–« La personne qui s'est sentie visée, surement », se moqua Shura. « Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois, _Craby_. »

–« Ok. Aux entrainements de demain, prépare-toi à recevoir une déculottée phénoménale. Tu risques de ne pas marcher droit avant un bon moment, _Shushu'_. »

–« C'est que tu me ferais presque peur, _mon coeur_ », renchérit un Shura joueur, renvoyant à son amant son sourire lubrique. « Je verrais bien l'inverse arriver pour ma part. »

–« Alors toi… Je sens que je vais bien prendre mon pied à te soumettre, tu vas… »

–« Dites donc tous les deux », intervint Aphrodite en couvrant les oreilles du plus jeune qui bataillait entre gêne et hilarité, se mordant la lèvre, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. « N'allez pas emplir les oreilles de mon adorable invité avec vos insinuations douteuses. »

–« Voyez qui parle. »

Le Poisson ignora royalement le crabe en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

–« Tout va bien Shun ? On ne t'entend pas beaucoup. Est-ce que ce sont ces deux grands idiots qui t'effraient ? »

–« Oh, non, tout va très bien... ! » S'empressa de le rassurer l'interpellé, secouant les mains devant lui. « Je trouve ça juste… agréable. »

Aphrodite eut un air étonné.

–« Quoi donc ? »

Shun s'empourpra très légèrement, trouvant plutôt idiot ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire.

–« Eh bien disons que nos premières rencontres ne se sont pas déroulées de la meilleure façon qui soit. Chacun garde sa maison et défend sa position corps et âme alors vous voir aussi complices en dehors de combats, c'est… étonnant et… agréable. »

Après un instant de flottement :

–« Je ne me sens pas visé », lâcha simplement Deathmask avec un haussement d'épaule amusé.

Après tout, Shun avait sauté la case quatrième maison à sa venue au Sanctuaire au temps du règne de Saga. Lui n'avait pas eu « la joie » de s'opposer à lui. Il ne l'avait pas non plus rencontré à sa résurrection par Hadès… en fait, il n'avait pu faire sa connaissance que grâce à la paix signée entre Athéna et son oncle. C'était de là qu'avait découlé leur résurrection.

Le plus jeune acquiesça donc.

–« C'est vrai que, comparé aux autres, on s'est rencontré assez tard… »

–« Au moins, ça t'aura épargné un voyage gratuit aux Enfers », ricana le Cancer.

–« Plus ou moins en tout cas », le corrigea doucement le plus jeune avec une moue gênée.

Angelo le scruta un instant alors qu'il baissait la tête.

Evidemment, cette partie de sa vie restait pour le Bronze un passage douloureux et difficile à accepter. Et c'était largement compréhensible. Eux-mêmes s'étaient retrouvé dans les rangs d'Hadès, même si leur but fut tout autre que celui imposé par le Dieu, et son propre amant faisait partie de ceux qui avait transgressé la loi concernant l'Athéna Exclamation.

Non, décidément, les souvenirs liés aux enfers n'étaient vraiment pas les plus beaux.

L'Or eut une grimace l'espace d'un instant. C'est vrai que c'était un sujet sensible, ce n'était pas malin de sa part d'avoir ravivé ce passage… Il lui ébouriffa amicalement ses cheveux verts d'une façon qui parvint à le rassurer malgré lui. Shura et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire entendu, tous deux amusés de voir Deathmask réconforter - certes, à sa manière – le cadet du groupe. Mine de rien, même le quatrième Chevalier d'Or avait commencé à se sociabiliser avec cette résurrection. Le Capricorne aimait à voir son amant s'ouvrir de la sorte.

–« Mais tu as raison, disons qu'on ne s'est pas rencontré dans le meilleur contexte », consenti Shura, la mine pensive avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. « Mais les erreurs du passé ont été réparées, c'est ce qui compte. »

Andromède lui sourit à son tour, hochant doucement la tête, en accord avec ses propos.

Le temps passa à son rythme, les Chevaliers d'Athéna discutant de choses et d'autres des heures durant. Shun se contentait surtout de suivre ce qu'il se disait il aimait voir les trois Ors aussi détendus et complices. C'était tellement apaisant de voir le monde évoluer sans ces conflits antérieurs qu'il n'osait y croire parfois. Ca ressemblait à un doux rêve. Un doux rêve pourtant bien réel... Finis les combats sans fin, place à une paix durable et méritée.

Les quatre hommes s'étaient levés, pensant mettre fin à leur agréable soirée mais c'était sans compter sur le temps affreux qui avait pris place. Dehors, la nuit était déjà bien tombée mais cela n'empêchait pas la pluie de s'abattre toujours à flot sur le Sanctuaire. Un souffle de vent se fit entendre puis ce fut un grondement lointain qui s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un orage montrait le bout de son nez.

Les trois Ors détournèrent leurs regards simultanément des fenêtres du salon avec ennuie.

–« Bon, allez, vu que le temps ne semble pas s'arranger, je ne vais pas vous jeter dehors comme des malpropres malgré l'heure tardive. Vous risqueriez de faire paratonnerre », fit remarquer Aphrodite d'un ton moqueur. « On va donc faire un jeu ! »

Devant l'absence de réaction, il tiqua :

–« Cachez vos joies surtout. »

–« Continues, tu m'intéresses », admit finalement le Cancer en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

–« Quel genre de jeu ? » Renchérit Shura, la mine exagérément méfiante.

Heureux d'obtenir leur attention, il croisa fièrement les bras.

–« Action ou vérité ! »

–« Ouais, j'ai rien dis en fait », marmonna Deathmask avec une moue ennuyée et, voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'androgyne aux cheveux bleus, il ajouta : « Sauf si les actions croustillantes sont autorisées. »

Aphrodite et lui s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

–« Cela va de soi, ce serait mal me connaître sinon, Craby. »

Blasé de la conversation, le dixième gardien avait tourné son regard sur le plus jeune qui, jusque-là, demeurait bien silencieux de son côté.

A vrai dire, il voyait mal ce dernier jouer avec eux Leurs jeux pouvaient parfois aller assez loin puisque les trois hommes se connaissaient bien – et que deux d'entre eux pouvaient se montrer plutôt pervers sur les bords – et il doutait que le jeune Bronze puisse se sentir très à l'aise. Après tout, il se montrait un jeune homme assez timide bien que très gentil.

Toutefois, Shura ne s'étonna que légèrement en remarquant seulement maintenant que l'objet de ses pensées se frottait les yeux depuis un moment déjà et étouffait un énième bâillement épuisé.

La vision l'attendrit malgré lui et il indiqua au Poisson de se tourner vers son cher « invité ».

–« Fatigué Shuny ? »

–« Un peu... »

Un nouveau frottement d'yeux attendrissant.

–« Ne te sens pas obligé de lutter contre le sommeil. Tu peux aller dormir dans mon lit si tu veux », proposa-t-il avec douceur.

Proposition qui fit tiquer les deux autres.

–« Tien c'est drôle, la dernière fois que tu m'as fait cette proposition je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, bizarrement… », se mit vite à ricaner Deathmask dont l'objectif était de déstabiliser son ami - et peut-être de rendre jaloux son Shushu' aussi.

Mais son comparse ne se laissa pas avoir par l'attaque bien que ce genre de fausses accusations lui faisait prendre une moue irritée. Il ne voulait pas que son Shun se fasse davantage de mauvaises idées à son propos. Il avait déjà fait assez de mauvaises choses par le passé, pas la peine d'en ajouter avec ses potentielles blagounettes de mauvais goût.

–« Laisse tomber Craby-chéri, tu ne rendras personne jaloux puisque, dois-je te le rappeler, ce jour-ci –ou plutôt cette nuit- tu étais bourré comme une huître après une réception au Treizième et tu vomissais toutes les deux minutes. Je n'ai même pas pu dormir de la nuit et ma chambre a empesté trois jours entiers ! »

–« Pauvre chose... Tu me f'rais presque pleurer. Tu veux une médaille ? »

–« Tss, saleté de crustacé », siffla le Poisson boudeur à l'adresse de son comparse crustacé.

Shun pouffa devant cette scène et Shura, lui aussi amusé, souffla à ce dernier :

–« Si tu savais dans quel état il était lui aussi ce soir-là. On l'a retrouvé tout habillé dans la baignoire du Verseau en train de chanter _I'm singing in the rain_ alors que le jet était… »

Mais il fut coupé par le lancé d'oreiller d'un Aphrodite ayant tout entendu, un poil vexé qu'il dévoile cette partie peu glorieuse de l'histoire. Shun se recula prudemment d'un pas de côté et le maître de maison ne s'arrêta pas là. Le Capricorne avait reculé vers le fauteuil après le premier envoi – le Cancer désormais proche de lui- mais il reçut le projectile suivant en pleine face sous le regard hilare du plus jeune et de son compagnon qui, lui, parvint à se protéger du reste. Les plumes se mirent à voler dans la pièce alors qu'Aphrodite terminait de faire voltiger tous ses jolis coussins plumeux avec une force étonnante. L'habit ne fait pas le moine – Shun ne l'aurait jamais imaginé chanter dans la salle de bain de Camus d'ailleurs.

–« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? » Râla Deathmask pour la forme.

Il se trouvait désormais affalé en travers du fauteuil, la tête sur l'accoudoir et les jambes en travers du second tandis que Shura se trouvait presque adossé à ses hanches, les jambes dans le vide. Tous les deux étaient couverts de plumes, les cheveux ébouriffés et le plus jeune à l'autre bout de la salle – seul rescapé - peinait à ne pas rigoler franchement.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres roses de l'interpellé et il joignit ses mains d'un air satisfait, pas plus ennuyé que ça par la perte d'un bon nombre d'oreillers ou par la tenue –et pose- de ses camarades.

–« Oui, on a notre tapis de jeu maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il en poussant du pied quelques-unes des plumes pour en faire un amas pelucheux... avant d'ajouter moqueusement : « Par contre, vous êtes ridicules les garçons. »

Les visés grognèrent de concert.

–« A qui la faute ? »

Puis Aphrodite se tourna de nouveau vers Andromède qui, malgré sa fatigue, aimerait volontiers suivre plus longtemps les échanges des trois Ors. C'était tellement distrayant de les voir se chercher mutuellement et chahuter comme n'importe qui. Malgré leur haute stature, les Ors restaient des personnes comme tant d'autres et savaient s'amuser eux aussi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri autant et il aimait également voir Aphrodite aussi détendu. Ca le réconfortait lui qui était incapable de lui apporter de lui-même la confiance et le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Aphrodite lui avait promis qu'il parviendrait à se pardonner. Et Shun lui avait promis de l'attendre. Pourtant, même s'il s'agissait du combat personnel du Chevalier des Poissons, le jeune Bronze aurait aimé être capable de l'aider, ou même capable de le faire sourire ainsi... Il enviait Shura et Deathmask pour cela mais il leur était également très reconnaissant car la bonne humeur du plus beau Chevalier le comblait. Il adorait le voir ainsi.

Cependant, gentil et timide qu'il était, Andromède ne voulait pas risquer de les déranger non plus. Peut-être Aphrodite désirait-il passer un peu de temps tout seul avec ses deux amis ? Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis de la sorte d'après ce que lui avait dit une fois son hôte. Il ne voulait pas le priver de cette réunion… même s'il souhaitait lui aussi profiter de son temps libre pour être en compagnie d'Aphrodite.

Le voyant se dodeliner dans son coin d'un pied à l'autre à la façon discrète d'un enfant hésitant à demander quelque chose, le Poisson sourit avec douceur, comme s'il avait deviné le fil de ses pensées :

–« Mais peut-être voudrais-tu rester parmi nous et reprendre ta place sur le canapé… ? »

Et, timidement, Shun hocha la tête.

Rayonnant, Aphrodite débarrassa le sofa des quelques plumes qui gisaient çà et là, tira une chaude couverture d'au-dessus d'une étagère et alla chercher un nouvel oreiller tout beau tout propre de sa chambre qu'il disposa de façon royale avant de signaler au Bronze de venir s'installer, tout sourire.

Shun l'avait observé avec ravissement et désir. Avec lui, le Poisson s'appliquait toujours à lui faire plaisir, à prendre soin de lui, à lui accorder toute son attention, tout son temps… Parfois, il trouvait même que ce dernier en faisait trop. Dans un sens, tout cela lui rappelait son frère qui demeurait bien trop absent à son goût.

Mais Aphrodite était bien plus pour lui. Et le jeune Bronze s'en voulait de ne pas savoir lui faire tirer un trait sur le passé. Il se sentait faible, inutile… Ce dernier faisait tout pour lui et lui, que faisait-il pour le satisfaire… ?

Rien.

Aphrodite parlait de pardon. Il parlait de ses péchés, de ces choses qui pesaient sur sa conscience et son âme au point qu'il n'osait l'approcher… Pourtant, ses efforts, ses bonnes attentions, ses sourires, ses services rendus aux autres chevaliers du Sanctuaire… Shun les voyait. L'Or n'avait pas besoin de s'en vouloir plus longtemps. Il aimerait parvenir à l'en convaincre.

Se souvenant des maints encouragements apportés par le Poisson lui-même lors des moments difficiles, le Chevalier d'Andromède décida de s'écouter pour une fois, de montrer clairement sa reconnaissance au maître des lieux. Lui aussi devait l'encourager après tout. Et puis, s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, cela n'en finirait pas, il en était certain.

Juste un essai…

C'est donc comblé de toutes ces douces attentions à son adresse que Shun s'avança vers lui, les joues roses, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Poisson en guise de remerciements.

Le geste eut le don de surprendre agréablement le visé qui en resta quasi paralysé… et de laisser bouche-bée les deux autres Ors devenus spectateurs – voire tapisserie.

L'initiative du jeune homme fit s'emporter les battements de cœur de son aimé qui ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. Un baiser de son Shun…

Puis, le regard timide brillant de tendresse, celui-ci lui sourit, encourageant… Avant de prendre courageusement la fuite et se dépêcher de s'installer dans le sofa, emmitouflé sous la couette, le visage cramoisi enfoncé dans l'édredon comme s'il cherchait à disparaitre à l'intérieur – position qui l'octroyait ainsi de tous ces regards insistants mais, surtout, gênants de ses supérieurs.

Alors que le Poisson se passait le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres tout juste embrassées avec un air encore étonné et franchement rêveur, Angelo et Shura essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer… Au final, retour sur la piste de la relation cachée.

–« Aphr', depuis combien de temps… ? » Osa finalement demandé un Capricorne plus ou moins dépassé.

A cette apostrophe, l'interpellé sortit de sa transe, observa ses deux camarades Ors avant de baisser les yeux sur la touffe verte qui dépassait de la couette. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres à la fois à cette vision et de tendresse vis-à-vis du geste du plus jeune.

Il s'assit tranquillement à terre, prenant place sur un tas de plumes et s'adossa au canapé pour en profiter et glisser une main dans la chevelure de son protégé qu'il se mit à caresser doucement.

–« Ca fera bientôt trois semaines. » se décida-t-il à leur avouer.

Deathmask, qui dût ramasser sa mâchoire tombée à terre, fronça les sourcils devant l'aveu.

–« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »

–« C'était moins drôle. »

Les deux Ors n'étaient pas dupe pour autant, ils connaissaient leur ami et se doutait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison mais, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils se contentèrent de cette réponse. L'enquête avait déjà progressé d'un bon pas en avant. Cependant, la réserve du Poisson quant à sa relation avec le Bronze les interpellait tout de même assez sérieusement. Aphrodite était habituellement du genre à crier les premières nouvelles. Bizarre qu'il n'en soit pas de même concernant sa relation avec Andromède.

Néanmoins, ils finirent par retourner sur le sujet de ce fameux Action ou Vérité à la grande joie du Chevalier des Poissons. Il leur avouerait tout un jour de toute façon. Aphrodite ne savait pas garder sa langue, et c'était tant mieux. Eux aussi voulaient un sujet pour taquiner leur Poiscaille favorite ! Ils avaient bien envie, eux aussi, de se venger de ses séances gratuites de voyeurisme… !

Et sinon, non, ils n'étaient pas pervers. Juste terriblement rancuniers… et joueurs.

Tous les trois installés à terre, ils se munirent d'une canette vide – gracieusement vidée volontiers par Angelo - pour simplement désigner leurs potentielles victimes. Aphrodite débuta le jeu tout naturellement, faisant tourner leur contrefaçon de flèche et eut un grand sourire lorsque le goulot s'arrêta en direction de Shura.

–« Allez Shushu', action ou vérité ma biquette ?

–« … Connaissant tes idées tordues, je vais répondre vérité. »

–« Angy' est-il un bon coup ? »

Feu rouge. Heureusement, ils ne durent pas attendre le passage au vert pour que le visé réponde dans un marmonnement, le visage empourpré :

–« Le meilleur. »

Clair, net et précis. Aphrodite en rigolait, fier de savoir trouver de quoi faire rougir son ami tandis que le concerné par la question ricanait avec fierté.

Shun remua de son côté, se tournant pour observer les joueurs bien que le tissu chaud recouvrait encore le bas de son visage. La main d'Aphrodite n'avait pas quitté sa place dans sa chevelure et il aurait pu ronronner de plaisir sous ses caresses distraites. Les marques d'affection tactiles du Poisson étaient plutôt rares après tout, même s'il était largement conscient de ses sentiments à son adresse.

Sous son mouvement, celui-ci porta ses magnifiques pupilles bleutées sur lui, l'expression tendre pendant que Shura faisait tourner à son tour la bouteille, non sans grommeler. L'échange silencieux de regards amourachés fut bouleversé lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur la chevelure azur de l'Or pour ensuite la frictionner sans pitié.

Le Poisson grogna sous l'attaque surprise et en lâcha son amant.

–« Vengeance ! » se marrait Shura tandis que son amant terminait son chef d'œuvre.

Forcément. Pendant qu'il rêvassait à scruter son adorable Shun, les deux autres se donnaient des actions de vendetta. Le niveau promettait de voler haut ce soir –ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Un long baiser fut ensuite échangé par le Cancer et sa biquette favorite, preuve d'une victoire sur leur ennemi à écailles visqueuses. Le maître des lieux décida de ne pas en rester là. S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient ! On ne provoquait pas le Poisson dans son propre aquarium sans en assumer les conséquences.

C'est donc ainsi que les trois Ors, fiers et glorieux Chevaliers d'Athéna réduits à jouer à Action ou Vérité pour passer le temps, se donnèrent des actions saugrenues et idiotes, se posèrent des questions aux réponses humiliantes et/ou hilarantes… et cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient fair-play après tout. Et copains aussi. Ca aidait pas mal parce que, pas sûr que tout le monde trouverait drôle le fait de devoir lécher les pieds – au sens littéral – des autres joueurs.

Non, nous ne citerons pas la victime de cette action.

Néanmoins, pour être sûrs de ne pas faire face un jour à de mauvaises surprises, ils avaient fait jurer au jeune Bronze de garder tout ça pour lui. Ce qui se passait et se disait à la douzième maison y restait. C'était la règle d'Or – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite décide d'avouer lui-même les interdits à ses pairs lorsqu'il manquait cruellement de sujets de conversation divertissants. Seule la Déesse savait le nombre de secrets douteux qu'il détenait.

Une énième fois, l'androgyne à la chevelure aux boucles azur se recoiffa. Les deux zigotos face à lui trouvaient toujours un truc salissant ou décoiffant à lui faire faire, c'était bien ennuyant… Le jeu avait très vite viré sur un « Fais-le ou t'es une poule mouillée » et il n'y avait plus moyen de se désister - il n'y avait guère de poule mouillée dans l'armée d'Athéna !

Il se vengea en donnant l'action à Angelo… d'embrasser Shura. Langoureusement. Bestialement.

S'il ne le dit pas explicitement, les deux autres devinèrent aisément son intention : il voulait voir les deux amants se frustrer devant lui. Le fourbe !

Ils s'exécutèrent toutefois avec un plaisir impossible à dissimuler. Shun s'en cacha sous sa couette, à nouveau tout rouge. Aphrodite rit.

Il rigola tout de suite moins quand Deathmask, en tout bon sadique – et rancunier - de confiance qu'il était, lui dit – ordonna - d'en faire de même avec le plus jeune.

Le Poisson hésita longuement.

Non pas qu'il aimait Shun, bien au contraire ! Il l'aimait autant que ses deux crétins d'amis s'aimaient. Mais il avait toujours laissé une marge entre eux. Aphrodite aimait son Shun. Il l'aimait tant… Mais il avait peur malgré son amour. Il l'avait combattu par le passé, il avait cherché à le tuer il avait failli y parvenir.

Il avait blessé Shun, l'avait frappé sans vergogne de ses roses mortelles, l'avait rabaissé… Et il avait également trahit Athéna, avait abattu des frères d'armes sous le règne de Saga, avait été acteur dans l'armée d'Hadès... Et, mine de rien, pour lui, tout cela lui pesait, même s'il s'évertuait à ne rien laisser paraître. Même si ses autres compagnons semblaient pardonnés et s'être pardonné, lui n'y parvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis puissent s'inquiéter ou le traiter d'idiot en essayant de lui expliquer que tout cela était derrière eux.

Bref, toutes ces petites choses pesaient sur sa pauvre conscience et c'était ce qui le forçait à maintenir au quotidien une distance raisonnable avec son Andromède.

Oserait-il répondre à l'action ? S'il ne le faisait pas, les deux autres gugusses auraient non seulement de quoi le charrier mais, également, de quoi s'inquiéter : leur Aphrodite n'était ni prude, ni timide, ça, même le Sanctuaire au complet le savait. Lui, le plus beau, fier, métrosexuel et narcissique Aphrodite n'hésiterait jamais à se donner en spectacle, ne serait-ce que pour faire fantasmer ses congénères – on ne le changerait pas de ce côté-là.

Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le fourbe Deathmask lui avait imposé sa nouvelle action, pourtant le Poisson avait l'impression qu'il réfléchissait depuis des heures à ce qu'il ferait. C'étaient les secondes les plus longues de son existence.

Un mouvement léger à ses côtés le tira de ses songes.

Shun, les joues roses de coutume depuis le début des hostilités, était descendu de son riche canapé, la couette royalement enroulée autour de lui comme un enfant, et s'était assis tout juste contre lui, épaule contre épaule, sa main claire et tiède sur celle plus fraîche du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Surprit de sa présence, Aphrodite l'observa avec étonnement tandis qu'il rivait ses pupilles à celles timides et brillantes du plus jeune. Dans ce regard émeraude plein de douceur, il lut également la gêne mais, surtout, le désir.

Lentement, le visage du plus jeune se rapprocha et il lui murmura d'une manière plutôt sensuelle malgré lui :

–« Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait... »

Si Shun s'y mettait aussi…

Aphrodite n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser réellement. A cause de son fardeau, de ce passé douloureux qu'il trouvait également trop honteux.

Mais… c'était Shun qui le lui demandait aujourd'hui. Shun qui avait osé déposer un baiser attendrissant sur ses lèvres un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Shun l'acceptait, le voulait et ça, c'était différent. Le Poisson voulait tout faire pour satisfaire son cadet. Alors, s'il lui demandait, il ne pouvait que le satisfaire, pas vrai ?

Ses doutes s'envolèrent donc aussitôt ou presque et les lèvres roses de l'Or firent disparaitre la distance qui les séparait de leurs conjointes. Un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre, doux, chaud… Brûlant. Qu'il l'avait attendu ce baiser. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ? Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé/fantasmé ?

L'agréable saveur sucrée des lèvres d'Andromède, sa délicieuse chaleur, son corps fins contre le sien, sa pure innocence… Tout chez le jeune homme lui faisait perdre la tête. Il aimait ses baisers et le fait que c'était le Bronze lui-même qui lui ait fait cette demande suffisait à faire naître en lui un désir certain.

Le Poisson se mit à mordiller affectueusement la lippe de son Shun, quémandant un accès plus approfondit qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé demander. C'était son Action après tout. Et puis Shun le lui avait demandé.

Docilement, son invité lui offrit son accès et leur langue purent enfin se rencontrer, se caresser, se taquiner avec une insistance croissante. Les mains fines du cadet s'étaient accrochées au cou de l'Or alors que ce dernier rapprochait sensiblement leur corps, maintenant la taille de son aimé avec une sorte de possession nouvelle et jalouse.

Spectateurs de la scène, Shura et Angelo s'échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. L'affaire semblait réglée et leur enquête résolue. Sans un bruit, ils se redressèrent, s'époussetant pour se débarrasser de quelques plumes et prirent la direction de la sortie.

–« A plus la Poiscaille. » les salua la voix satisfaite du quatrième gardien qui fut complétée par un « Passez une bonne soirée. » serein de la part de son amant.

Avec lenteur, le baiser prit fin. Shun, le cœur battant, ne l'avait pas lâché et laissa son visage cramoisi mais ravi reposer sur l'épaule du Chevalier d'Or alors que ce dernier remarquait seulement le départ de ses amis tout en glissant une main dans la chevelure verte et soyeuse.

–« Vous partez ? » s'étonna-t-il en remarquant les silhouettes déjà éloignées.

Un ricanement du Cancer lui répondit et il vit clairement ce dernier donner une tape vicieuse sur le derrière d'un Shura qui grogna.

–« Désolée ma morue adorée, mais on a des choses à finir de notre côté, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. »

Et évidemment qu'il voyait.

Il s'apprêta à leur demander de garder tout cela pour eux mais les deux amants le devancèrent.

–« Tout ce qui se passe au Douzième, reste au Douzième. », récitèrent-t-ils au loin.

Ils le connaissaient si bien… Il en parlerait volontiers à leurs collègues lorsque ses démons intérieurs seraient définitivement du passé – ce qui ne tarderait surement pas.

C'est donc ainsi que les Chevaliers d'Or du Capricorne et du Cancer abandonnèrent un Poisson et un apprenti de Vierge pelotonné l'un contre l'autre dans un salon rempli de plumes.

–« Et ils me laissent ranger tout ça. », grommela un Aphrodite boudeur en observant la salle, oubliant un tantinet qu'il en était le principal responsable.

–« Je vais t'aider à ranger. » se proposa aimablement Shun en redressant le visage vers lui.

Ce dernier en profita donc pour se détacher de lui afin de se mettre au travail. Il avait beau être très amoureux, il restait également un grand timide qui aimait à cacher son embarras de toutes les façons qui soient… et qui aimait se montrer serviable aussi, forcément.

Son départ le fit frissonner ses bras autour de son cou lui manquaient déjà.

Le Poisson se releva à son tour et commença par tapoter les cadavres de tissus à terre afin de les débarrasser de leurs plumes alors que son cadet disparaissait dans sa maison parti à la recherche du nécessaire pour enlever toutes ces plumes.

Aphrodite revenait de la cuisine après avoir jeté la bouteille vide quand le jeune Bronze s'occupait à passer le balai avec application, lui tournant le dos.

Il le suivit du regard.

Concentré qu'il était, Shun ne regardait que ses balayures. Il y avait une lueur rêveuse au fond de ses yeux. Un petit sourire paisible ourlait ses lèvres si douces et il pouvait l'entendre fredonner tranquillement un air agréable alors qu'il faisait aller son instrument de ménage dans la pièce.

Des papillons naquirent dans le bas ventre du Chevalier d'Or à cette vision.

Après ce premier baiser ce fougueux qu'ils avaient partagé, c'était comme si tous ses fardeaux avaient définitivement disparu. Envolés. Qu'importe qu'il ait trahit Athéna et ses frères par le passé. Il se sentait si léger… Etait-il en train de se pardonner et d'accepter le passé ? C'était l'impression qu'il avait Et dire qu'il lui avait suffi d'embrasser son Andromède pour que tout s'efface… Quel idiot, s'il avait su cela plus tôt, il en aurait lâchement profité tien, plutôt que de se tenir éloigné ! Combien d'heures, de minutes, de secondes avait-il loupé de la sorte ? Beaucoup trop à son goût !

Et dire que s'il avait écouté son cœur plutôt que sa raison, il aurait partagé bien d'autres baisers de ce genre avec son Andromède… !

Jaloux de ce temps traitre, Aphrodite décida de rattraper toutes ces secondes perdues. Il avait hésité une fois, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, foie de morue ! - euh de Chevalier des Poissons !

Tout en silence bien que sa démarche fut rapide, ce dernier rejoignit son adorable femme de ménage à poils verts et ses mains s'attachèrent de façon possessive à ses hanches minces, son torse venant se coller à ce dos fin. Le plus jeune sursauta et son magnifique geôlier plongea son visage dans sa nuque, parsemant la peau de porcelaine d'une multitude de baisers papillons entre les mèches verdoyantes. Shun émit un faible gémissement lorsqu'il commença à suçoter de façon appuyé un coin à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Ce son le fit soupirer de bien-être contre l'épiderme sous ses doigts et son souffle chaud atteignit son aimé derrière l'oreille. Un point sensible.

Shun frémit de plaisir.

–« A-Aphr'… ? ».

–« Hmm… ? », fit-il simplement, continuant de dévorer sa nuque chaude.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Le Bronze était bien trop déstabilisé et emprunt à un plaisir grandissant pour pouvoir formuler une phrase intelligible. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Pas quand l'Or s'occupait de lui de la sorte.

Le silence entrecoupé de soupirs difficilement contenus fit sourire Aphrodite. Ses attentions ne semblaient pas laisser son apprenti de la Vierge de marbre. Tant mieux.

Une main toujours accrochée à la hanche et la seconde venant se glisser le long d'un bras dans une caresse lente, le Poisson fit lâcher son balai à Shun et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent alors que le manche de bois frappait à terre. La prise du Bronze était tremblotante il sentait le désir croissant de celui-ci dans sa posture peu assurée et cela fit fièrement sourire son futur amant contre son épiderme.

Délaissant enfin la peau rosée de sa nuque, l'Or laissa son menton reposer sur son épaule, les boucles azur et vertes se mélangeant alors que les lèvres roses de l'aîné androgyne venaient s'apposer sur le morceau de chair caché sous quelques mèches.

Nouveau gémissement étouffé.

–« On fera le ménage plus tard, tu veux bien Shuny… ? » finit par susurrer un Poisson un brin joueur entre deux mordillements de son lobe d'oreille. « J'aimerais profiter qu'on soit rien que tous les deux, toi et moi… es-tu d'accord… ? »

Rouge au possible – comme de coutume depuis peu -, l'interpellé serra ses doigts autour des siens alors qu'il tournait son regard vers lui. Ses pupilles brillaient comme jamais d'amour mais aussi d'un désir nouveau et puissant.

–« O-oui. »

Avec tendresse, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Un baiser léger, fugace, à peine prononcé, synonyme d'amoureuses promesses silencieuses. Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit léger à cette caresse sur sa bouche.

Le beau chevalier d'Or revint entourer la taille gracile de ses bras, caressant ses flans un tant soit peu pour ensuite se décider à le porter dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse, faisant lâcher un cri de surprise à son Andromède. Un rire lui échappa devant la moue gênée de son doux fardeau et Aphrodite les emmena dans la chambre.

Il le déposa sur le matelas avec soin, mais c'était sans compter sur Shun, qui s'accrocha à lui de sorte à les faire basculer ensemble sur les draps.

L'Or au-dessus de son Bronze, il lui fallut un instant avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait à califourchon sur son Amour ainsi que la présence de ses bras fins revenus enserrer sa nuque avec douceur. Les yeux bleus se baissèrent pour remarquer ceux émeraude qui l'observaient, pétillant de délicatesse et d'un autre sentiment plus fort qui le laissa sans voix l'espace d'un instant.

Les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage d'ange ainsi que les rougeurs de ses joues criaient à la luxure. Plus que jamais, Aphrodite le désirait.

Son front vint se coller avec lenteur contre le sien, ses mains se posant de part et d'autre de son visage et il lui sembla que la prise du plus jeune autour de sa nuque se fit agréablement plus forte embarrassé mais ravi. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, leur souffle chauds s'échangeant, leurs lèvres se frôlant… ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre à savourer simplement leur présence. Tous deux frémissaient en silence mais avec délice de manière croissante. L'un était rouge d'embarras tandis que le second s'en amusait, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres roses devant ce spectacle captivant.

_Aaw… tu es tellement craquant Shuny…_

Une caresse fraîche se fit sentir sur sa joue.

–« Aphrodite… », murmura la voix claire de son Shun. « Je t'aime. »

Et son regard pétillant d'une litanie de sentiments venait appuyer ses doux aveux. Le cœur du Poisson manqua un battement et les papillons dans son bas-ventre reprirent leur envol. Il avait si chaud à cet instant. Et tellement envie de son Bronze…

Chastement, comme une caresse irréelle, l'Or embrassa ses lèvres avant de susurrer avec une sincérité déstabilisante, leurs regards ne se lâchant plus :

–« Je t'aime, Shun. » susurra-t-il à son tour avec toute la douceur du monde, ponctuant ses phrases de doux baisers papillons sur les lèvres désirables. « S'il te plait, laisse-moi te montrer ce soir tout l'amour que je te porte… »

Pupilles étincelantes de plaisir, de ravissement et de bonheur lent battement positif des paupières joues de porcelaine rougissantes… Les doigts fins quittèrent sa nuque pour se glisser dans les boucles azur. Ces réponses pourtant silencieuses comblèrent le Poisson qui osa sceller leurs lèvres avec possession pour la seconde fois. Mais certainement pas la dernière.

Désormais, ils avaient toute leur nuit pour profiter l'un de l'autre et le Chevalier des Poissons était bien décidé à montrer à son Shun tout l'amour, ainsi que toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

><p>–« Hein ? Une bagarre avec Ikky chez Aphrodite cette nuit ? T'es sûr que tu n'es pas tombé sur la tête en montant les marches ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé faire au treizième ? Tu sais bien que Shion commence à en avoir assez des visites intempestives. »<p>

Dubitatif après sa tirade, le Chevalier du Cygne se tourna un instant vers son ami du Dragon qui venait de refermer son livre, intrigué malgré son air indifférent.

–« Mais puisque je te le dis ! » s'entêtait leur camarade. « Et je devais voir Saori, c'est pour ça que je suis monté… »

–« Justement. », se moqua gentiment le blondin. « C'est de ta faute si Shion a demandé à Aphrodite de replanter des roses sur son escaliers. »

–« A ce train-là, demande-la en mariage, ou emménagez ensemble. », renchérit une quatrième personne.

–« Ikky… ! »

Les trois jeunes Bronzes se tournèrent pour voir arriver le frère aîné de Shun, la mine tranquille et curieuse.

–« Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne vous entrainez pas ? »

–« Si, enfin on faisait une pause. D'ailleurs on parlait de toi. » Admit Hyoga avec un coup d'œil en direction du Cheval ailé. « Enfin Seiya. »

–« Ah ? »

–« Tu ne t'es pas battu avec Aphrodite… ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

–« Qu'elle idée. Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? »

–« Bah j'en sais rien, ce serait à toi de nous dire pourquoi. »

Shiryu soupira :

–« Pégase affirme qu'en se rendant ce matin au treizième temple, il aurait assisté à une scène de crime des plus évidentes. Je t'avouerai qu'on n'était pas trop convaincu de notre côté. »

–« Mais je vous jure qu'il y avait des plumes partout ! », se défendit le témoin.

–« Traite-moi de poulet pendant qu'on y est. », railla Ikky. « Un Phénix ne laisse pas de plumes… les cygnes par contre… »

–« Ah c'est malin tien. », grogna le blondin.

–« Mais… Et le parapluie à poussins rouge et jaune ? Ce n'est pas le tien… ? », s'étonna finalement Pégase.

Là, le Chevalier du Phénix cligna des yeux.

–« Pardon ? »

–« Bah oui, il était au milieu des décombres et vu la flaque sur la moquette, il a passé toute la nuit par terre… Je t'avais déjà vu avec alors je pensais que c'était le tien. »

Aussitôt, une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard du Bronze.

–« Oh bordel, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça… ! »

–« Ikky ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

–« Casser la gueule au thon du douzième étage ! Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à mon petit frère ! »

Et le Phénix s'en alla au pas de course, son cosmos brûlant de façon agressive. Les quelques Ors présents le regardèrent passer avec curiosité avant de reprendre leur discutions/entrainement sans plus de cérémonie, faisant comme si tout était normal.

Shiryu et Hyoga s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de concert vers un Seiya dépassé.

–« … Seiya, mon ami, je crois que tu viens de faire une grosse boulette. »

–« Euh… Oups… ? »

* * *

><p>* si quelqu'un trouve la référence, chapeau ! XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier OS !<strong>

**Pour les quelques mots: j'ai visionné en vo (et sans sous-titres, pauvre de moi...) le film Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary et je l'ai a-do-ré contrairement à toutes les critiques que j'ai pu lire. Donc, je pense que, pour mon plaisir personnel (et peut-être le votre, qui sait...?) j'essaierai de trouver le temps de faire un écrit sur Camus et Milo dans le cadre de cette animation très riche (selon moi. Je n'oblige personne à aimé bien que je suis peiné à l'idée d'être l'une des seules fans... T...T). **

**Qui dit "dans le cadre" veut ben sûr dire: Milo en femme. Et personnellement, je trouve l'idée très intéressante, j'ai bien envie de relever le défi !**

**Si je trouve le temps...**

**Bref, merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
